


Morning Stars

by CastielLover20



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance au, Klance oneshot, M/M, klance, klance high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielLover20/pseuds/CastielLover20
Summary: Voltron Klance High School AU - For my best friend Roy





	Morning Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roy_iguess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roy_iguess/gifts).



"Get the hell out of here!" Keith growled to a student that was staring, as he stood in front of his locker in the hallway. His arms were crossed on his chest as he looked around, at the people that were looking at him. He was wearing a red hoodie, with black jeans, boots and black headphones. He begged that the classes would end soon, so he could return finally home. He was the new student, which sucked, but more of it he was Mr's Takashi son. Principal's son. It didn't matter that he wasn't actually his son, but Shiro was just the one that helped him on his feet after his father loss. What mattered to them was that he was Shiro's son and that he must also be the teacher's pet. "Dude, look, we don't like nerds here," a damn fucker with glasses said which made Keith want to punch him in the face. No, he didn't want to start a fight, on the very first day. He just walked past him and moved somewhere that he was alone and quiet. He hated each damn face there. He wished to return home, but Shiro said he had to stay because he 'wanted him to socialize a little'. That 'he would find interesting people'. Where the hell were these interesting people? He preferred to scare the little shits with his attitude than give a fuck for any of them. So he just stayed there, ignoring everyone, listening to some good music as he waited for the break to pass and return to class, which wasn't much better. 

 

"I'll go talk to him," Lance said staring at Keith with a big smile on his face. 

 

"Wow, wait a minute, are you serious?" Hunk pulled him back as he looked at Pidge. "He doesn't seem exactly like a nice guy" Hunk said. "You saw the way he talked to Bob. He seems ready to fight, you wanna challenge him?" he asked as Lance rolled his eyes.

 

"He looks like a tough guy, blah, blah, blah..." he giggled. "But I think he is more like an angry puppy" he smirked as he looked back at the boy. 

 

"You have a crush on him" Pidge smiled as she fixed her glasses. 

 

"Excuse me?" he said disgustedly. "No! I just want to be his friend, you know... He looks so lonely... Being under the protection of the principal is not such a good reputation for him." he said with a concerned tone as the three of them observed the new boy. 

 

"He is not smiling much" Hunk mumbled as he frowned. "I think you are right, go talk to him" he sighed as he pushed Lance towards Keith. Lance glared at Hunk and Pidge with an angry look, as they stayed in the back. He rolled his eyes and walked closer.

 

"What do you want?" Keith mumbled and made Lance freeze as he faced such a cold and emotionless look. 

 

"I just wanted to say hi, and welcome" he forced a smile. "I know it's tough to be the new student. My name is Lance McClain, and these crazy dudes over there are my friends, Hunk, and Pidge," he said as both smiled in a silly way at Keith. "I just..." he shrugged. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to endure our company... Not to be alone in the hallway..." he looked down at his feet nervously. 

 

Keith frowned. "I don't need you to get pity of me, I am fine on my own" he mumbled angrily and stared away. 

 

"No, no, you misunderstood my words. We didn't get pity of you... We wanted to meet you a little better, you know... Have company... Wouldn't that he cool for you as it is for us? Or will you sit there alone to be a jerk to me?" he smiled shamelessly as he saw the black haired boy change a little. 

 

Keith stopped frowning, his characteristics softened as he didn't expect an answer like that. He looked down for a moment and then gave him a small smile. "Okay... My name is Keith Kogane" he whispered. 

 

Pidge and Hunk decided to walk closer as Hunk grabbed Keith close. "It's so nice to meet you, Lance was right, you are like a puppy!" he chuckled and Keith pulled back. "Okay, okay calm down. You must be Hunk? And you Pidge? Look, I am not such the affectionate guy" 

 

Pidge chuckled. "Me and Lance either but you'll get used to Hunk's hugs soon" she rolled her eyes as she head tilted. "Actually yeah, if you cut the attitude of the jerk, you are not the same person" she laughed and Keith frowned but realized it was a simple teasing. He looked at Shiro at the end of the hallway that gave him a smile. It might wasn't that bad...

 

* * *

Months Later

 

Keith texted Lance that he would be a little late. He wore his clothes panicked as he made his way to the living room, finding Shiro. "I will be late. I will be with the gang, and be back in the morning" 

 

"I told you not to sleep in the afternoon, Keith. Now you are tired" Shiro sighed.

 

"But I had swim practice and I was tired, I want to last the night without sleeping" he mumbled. 

 

Shiro looked back at him with a small smile as he laid on the couch, watching TV.  "Will your boyfriend be there too?" he asked as he sipped his beer. 

 

He rolled his eyes. "Lance is the head of the gang, of course, he will be there," he said as he wore his black leather jacket.

 

"Wow, that's a nice outfit for you, I guess it's a special night for the couple" Shiro teased. "It's alright, I will have the house the whole night for me and Adam anyway, it's been long since we had some alone time." he laughed at the disgusted face Keith made. 

 

"Seriously? Just... Stay away from my room, alright? I will be back in the morning like I said. We will camp on the beach"

 

"Romantic"

 

"Stop it!" he snapped as he brushed his hair and he was ready to go. "See ya" he yelled as he grabbed his bag and left. 

 

On his way to their meeting point, he saw Lance that was holding his guitar to a case, and a car next to him parked, which probably was Matt with Pidge and Hunk. "Took you long!" Lance chuckled and pulled him close, kissing him in the mouth. Keith blushed as always, not used to that kind of affection. He turned red as he got the teasing by all the 'gang'. He and Lance were 'together' two months now. He never expected to have such feelings for anyone, but he loved the way Lance was around him. They simply got into the car and kept being silent on their way to the beach, as Lance hummed a song he had written for Keith. 

 

As they arrived and set everything, it started getting dark. "Damn, we had no chance to swim!" Lance said disappointed staring at Keith with a puppy face. Keith sighed. "We can swim at night" 

 

"But then I can't admire your skills at swimming or your beautiful body" he chuckled as he pulled him close again to kiss him. 

 

"Get a room!" Pidge yelled as she lit the fire. "Now all shut the fuck up and let's have a less romantic night. Hunk got the marshmallows, and Matt has many damn stories to tell us" she smiled and leaned to her brother's lap. 

 

After eating the marshmallows and all sitting in the fire under the stars, hearing Matt's crazy stories about space, and terrifying aliens that wanted to dominate the earth, all except Keith and Lance were asleep. Lance waited for that moment for really long. They had the fire for themselves and Lance could finally talk to Keith. 

 

Lance looked at his boyfriend that was lost, gazing at the sky and smiled. "Keith, do you know how long are we together?" he asked as he placed his hand on Keith's hip. 

 

He head tilted and frowned. "Lance you know I don't like counting days, of a first date, kiss and all that shit" 

 

"I know stupid. I am just saying. It's been a few months. Pidge shipped us for really long, I wouldn't make that step if she wasn't the one that pressured me" he rolled his eyes and looked at her, sleeping on Matt's lap. "I wrote you a song, anyway" he shrugged, trying to fake he didn't actually care or that he wasn't impatient for them to stay alone. 

 

"Lance I won't sing" he mumbled and crossed his arms to his chest. 

 

"Man, chill, I don't want you to sing even if I think you have a really good voice. I just wanted to... You know... Damn, I wanted to have our moment" he groaned as he stared away from him.

 

He sighed and stared down. Sand was stuck on his boots and the fire was smaller than before. "Eh... Can you play that song for me?" he shrugged as he looked up at the sky again. 

 

Lance looked at him with a bright smile. "Yeah, sure!" he said and grabbed his guitar. He smiled at him and blushed as he started playing that song slowly. 

 

Keith tried to fake that he didn't care and that he found it a romantic shit, but Lance's stupid smile and his voice, covered with the music as he played the guitar made him smile too as he held his knees close to his chest. "I... It was beautiful" 

 

"You suck at compliments. Anyway. I am glad you liked it" Lance held him close and buried his nose in Keith's hair. 

 

"What... What will happen _**when**_ this is over" Keith asked. What he had with Lance... Was what made him happy every day, what made him rush to school, earlier than he would, what made him smile before sleeping and hope that the next day would be a little better. That he had this one person that he cared so much, and he seemed to care too. He didn't want this to be over by a stupid fight which was normal to happen. Real love didn't happen to many people and not in that age. 

 

"When this is over?" Lance questioned as he leaned closer, this time his lips on Keith's neck, without making a move. "This won't be over"

 

"You don't fucking know that. Everything ends"

 

"This will only end when is my end" Lance whispered and kissed his neck, making Keith shiver and smile at the same time. 

 

"You are a liar. You don't know what will happen. You don't know anything. I can be an asshole or you can be the asshole and this thing will stop. What this song will mean for you if we break up, or anything they call that? Nothing." he groaned, not touching Lance at all. 

 

As Lance pulled back, Keith's heart stopped. Would he say that he was a whining idiot and that it would be better for them to stop? 

 

"Keith, you call me the romantic one, when you are, you idiot" he chuckled and blushed. "Look. I can't promise this will last until we die. But... These memories. Is all I want to have. I know I wouldn't spend this time with someone else than you. You mean a lot to me now, and you will always mean a lot to me even if you forget my damn name. This song is about my feelings now and will stay like that. I can't hate you dumbass. I can't stop having feelings for you. I am a human. Even in forty years that we will be old and creepy, this doesn't mean that I will stop feeling what I feel because it's real." he smiled and looked down. He hated that he had to explain all these. 

 

Keith's heart melted at Lance's words. He sighed and grabbed his face and kissed him. "Thank you, Lance. I feel the same" he said and a small giggle escaped from him. "Okay, we can do some damn romantic stuff" he chuckled and pressed Lance so he laid in the sand, making Keith the small spoon. "Mumble your song to me. Without the guitar. Just mumble it for me. Please" he whispered as he gazed at the stars. As Lance held him close and hummed the song, soon Keith fell asleep and Lance kept looking at the stars until it was morning. Then he fell asleep too. 


End file.
